


Sua

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, POV First Person, Secret Crush, Songfic, Unrequited Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quel candore che scorgevo nell’intravedere la sua pelle era così diverso. Non decantava la stessa morte della mia, o di quella degli altri.Lei era viva. E io non lo sarei stato mai più.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sua

Una maledizione. Ecco cos’era.

_Sei chiara come un’alba_

Quel candore che scorgevo nell’intravedere la sua pelle era così diverso. Non decantava la stessa morte della mia, o di quella degli altri.

Lei era viva. E io non lo sarei stato mai più.

Ero come ammaliato. Era entrata prepotentemente nella mia casa, nella mia vita. Nella mia testa. In ogni cosa c’era lei, con tutti quei piccoli dettagli che la rendevano unica.

Sapevo fin dall’inizio che sarebbe diventata un problema.

Era passato più di un anno. Avrei ricordato per sempre quell’attimo. Il suo odore mi aveva colpito, mi aveva fatto del male fisico. E nello stesso momento avevo percepito la reazione di Edward. Sapevo che quel giorno il destino di una vita era stato segnato. Sarebbe stata la mia o la sua.

Oggi lo posso dire, la vita a cui era stata regalata la fine era la mia. Eppure il carnefice non era stato quell’odore pungente, letale e semplicemente paradisiaco. Erano gli occhi i reali assassini.

Mi ero perso dentro di essi. Guardavo Alice, e vedevo occhi uguali ai miei, uguali a quelli di ciascuno di noi. Le loro sfumature dipendevano solo da quando e come ci nutrivamo. I suoi esprimevano tutto. Se avessi passato il mio tempo osservandoli, non avrei avuto bisogno del mio dono per capire cosa provava.

Sono sempre stato un tipo freddo. Controllo le emozioni, le mie oltre a quelle degli altri, assai meglio di quanto non riesca a fare con la sete.

E non so se sia quest’ultima a scatenare in me quell’uragano che identifico con lei.

_Diventi rossa se qualcuno ti guarda_

I momenti peggiori sono quando arrossisce. Quando il suo sangue, quella delicata ambrosia, affluisce alle sue guance, e il profumo m’invade i sensi. Non v’è occasione in cui sia più bella.

Troppe volte ho sognato di giocare con quella pelle. È fragile come il cristallo, Bella. E io sono roccia, le mie mani sono di roccia. Il mio cuore è di roccia.

_Sei fresca come l’aria_

Vorrei solo che mi fosse concesso, anche solo per un attimo, di sentire il vento sul viso, di chiudere gli occhi, riaprirli e scoprire che quel vento altro non è che lei. Lei, con la sua goffaggine, la sua ingenuità. Lei, così insignificante, eppure così preziosa.

Lei, che non mi amerà mai.

Edward lo sa. Scandaglia i miei pensieri, ed altro non trova che il suo volto. Non ha mai detto nulla. Ma credo che non abbia mai odiato a tal punto il suo dono. Che non abbia mai desiderato così tanto mettere a tacere le voci che gli arrivano dalla mia mente.

È seduta sul nostro divano. Victoria è sempre più vicina, e noi la dobbiamo proteggere. Sono tutti a caccia, e io sono rimasto solo con lei. Solo in quella casa le cui pareti mi si stringono addosso, e l’unico spazio che posso occupare è accanto a lei.

_E sei fantastica quando sei assorta_

Ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto la mia Bella. È preoccupata, lo sento. È preoccupata per lui. Non vuole che gli accada niente di male. Inspiro, mi riempio i polmoni di quell’aroma, e mi siedo accanto a lei. Si volta, e riesce a sorridermi. Ma so che nulla al mondo è più falso di quel sorriso.

“Ciao Jasper” mi dice. Io le sorrido a mia volta. Vorrei solo urlare.

“A cosa pensi?” le chiedo. Lei scrolla le spalle.

“Ad Edward” mi risponde, con un sospiro. Lo so che pensi ad Edward. Pensi sempre ad Edward. Non c’è nient’altro per te.

Capisco cosa si prova.

_Nei tuoi problemi. Nei tuoi pensieri_

“Vedrai che andrà tutto bene” tento di rassicurarla. Mi piacerebbe abbracciarla, esplorare quel territorio negato e sconosciuto.

“Lo spero. Non sopporterei se dovesse accadere qualcosa ad uno qualsiasi di voi” sorrido di nuovo.

“Non ti preoccupare troppo per noi Bella. Pensa a te stessa” le dico, come sempre attonito di fronte al suo spirito di sacrificio. Bella ha sempre anteposto gli altri a se stessa. È anche questo che la rende quella che è.

“Non m’importa di me” arrossisce di nuovo “Per me siete come una famiglia” mormora. E io, Isabella, ho forse bisogno di un’altra sorella? Non lo puoi immaginare. Ho solo bisogno di qualcuno che mi faccia sentire vivo, per l’ultima volta.

Ti guardo, cerco in te qualcosa che non ho mai trovato, qualcosa che mi distolga dalla follia dei miei pensieri. Ma non c’è mai stato, non ci sarà mai. Sei tutto.

_Ti vesti svogliatamente non metti mai niente che possa attirare attenzione_

Hai indosso una maglietta azzurra. Ti sta bene quel colore, ti fa risplendere, più luminosa di tutte le primavere che Forks ha conosciuto. Non ti è mai importato molto, del resto. Tu vorresti solo sparire agli occhi altrui, mentre non ti rendi conto di quanto questo mutilerebbe la bellezza del mondo stesso. Tu sei vita, sei la sorgente più pura che sia mai stata creata. Sei la copia migliore che Madre Natura abbia mai fatto di se stessa.

Forse è per questo che mio fratello scorge in te profumo di fiori. Fresie, dice sempre. Non so che cosa sentano gli altri, forse gli sei indifferente, una delle tante. Io nel tuo odore Bella, vedo immagini di legna che arde. Vedo il fuoco, vedo la passione che non sai nemmeno di possedere.

Capisco la frustrazione di mio fratello. Ho desiderato anch’io di addentrarmi nei meandri di quella mente, vergine ad intrusioni altrui.

Che cosa pensi, Isabella Swan?

Tu non sai quello che sei in grado di scatenare. Sei la più feroce calamità naturale che sia mai esistita. E i tuoi danni, li causi ai cuori.

Cuori che non sanno battere, ma che non hanno mai avuto così tanta voglia di farlo.

_Sei chiara come un’alba. Sei fresca come l’aria. Diventi rossa se qualcuno ti guarda, e sei fantastica quando sei assorta. Nei tuoi problemi. Nei tuoi pensieri. Ti vesti svogliatamente non metti mai niente che possa attirare attenzione._

“Jasper” mi chiama.

“Sì, Bella?”

“Credi che alla fine tuo fratello si deciderà a trasformarmi?” mi chiede. Non mi aspettavo questa domanda. Quella notte ho detto sì, e l’ho detto perché sapevo che era ciò che volevi. Ma nessuno capisce quale delitto sarebbe spegnere il tuo cuore, rovinare quel viso da creatura celeste, per conferirgli tratti demoniaci. Scrollo le spalle, senza risponderti. Sono arrivato al limite. Io ti ho ferita Bella. Io avrei potuto ucciderti. Ma non voglio lasciare che siano altri a farlo.

Vorrei che fossi mia. La mia Bella. Mai mi ha fatto più male una consapevolezza. Che cosa ho fatto durante questi anni, se non aspettare te? La tua perfezione. Le tue risate, i tuoi pianti, le tue emozioni. Ogni minima sfaccettatura.

Ti amo Isabella Swan. E non lo saprai mai.


End file.
